Shadow
by Gag Gun
Summary: She knew she was being watched, but by whom exactly? -Another RE4 fanfic. No pairings so far. Rated T for violence and language.-
1. Prologue

When he had arrived, hours after her, it was already night time.

Normally he wouldn't care since he was given a flashlight for God's sake, but the dense underbrush and groves surrounding him weren't his normal areas of expertise and the darkness didn't help that. He would stumble when he wasn't paying careful attention to his footing and he even fell once to the ground, and this made him glad that his superior sent him in alone.

Truth of the matter was he wasn't used to skulking around in a forest. He was usually sent to infiltrate laboratories or other similar buildings and structures that had little to no obstacles on the _ground_. He'd have to pay extra attention which was pretty fucking pathetic considering _what_ he was.

His train of thought broke as a burst of static filled the air coming from the communications device hooked on his belt. He snatched it quickly and held it in front of him, making his way around a dirt path and into a seemingly abandoned farm house. Glancing around at the area- overturned tables, open cabinets, a gross slab of meat encrusted with puss and other things he didn't even want to think about on the floor- he kicked the leg of an overturned chair and sat upon it once it was propped up.

"You've just arrived, correct?"

The calm voice of a man was the only thing heard amongst the silence. The other simply looked down at the device in his hands and nodded at the appearance of said man who sat in a dark room, an eerie glow coming from the computers in front of him the only source of light. His eyes were covered in dark shades and from what could be seen he wore his blonde hair slicked back with his attire to be only a dark black suit.

"Yeah, no thanks to the shitty pilot you shipped me off with." He replied as soon as he noticed the others sudden sour expression, one beginning to form on his own, "So now I have to walk around in the dark trying to find her."

The man behind the screen simply adjusted his sunglasses in silence, calculating his words, "You're in a bit of luck. She's been stationary in one area for quite some time."

"Oh yeah?" This was great news to him. It seems that he didn't have to go searching high and low for her like he had originally thought, "I wonder why."

"I wouldn't know. She hasn't been picking up when I've tried contacting her... perhaps she's a little tied up?"

The man had an amused smirk on his face now which caused the other to frown in disgust. It was like a sick joke to him and the latter never understood the formers sick sense of humour, no matter how much he himself could relate to it. That was just how things were meant to be.

"I guess so." He replied sheepishly while he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the side of the overturned table in front of him, "Send me her coordinates and I'll see if I can get to her before she decides to run off."

"Very well, I'll get to it. I'm counting on you."

"Yeah, yeah."

He waved him off before the small screen before him turned black. A soft beeping noise emitted and the screen immediately turned into a map of the rural area he was located in to reveal a small arrow- himself, of course- pointing towards a red blinking dot miles away from him.

With a sigh, he looked around himself again before glancing at a mirror on the wall beside him. He took in his appearance with a slight frown- red eyes, shielded by dark sunglasses, blood red layered hair that reached down to his shoulders with black roots and pale skin with a sickly green twinge in it, only noticeable in some forms of light- before getting up and pocketing the device in his hands before whispering to himself silently.

"What'd the hell did you get yourself into, Steve?"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not one for authors' notes—I'll proudly tell you that this is probably going to be the only authors' note unless I need help or am going to go on hiatus—but in order for this story to have a steady flow I'm watching Resident Evil 4 walkthroughs repeatedly—more specifically, Separate Ways, so chapter updates will take considerable time. I don't own a copy of the game nor the system I played it on anymore so it should take a lot longer than expected.

I'd also like to warn that there really isn't any Steve/Ada partnership in this story but you'll see why in due time as more of the story unfolds. With that said, however, it won't be completely canon and in sync with the game. Chapters will become longer and more detailed as the story progresses and I hope you like my take on the Resident Evil universe.

This happens to be the first time I've ever written Ada, who happens to be my least favourite Resident Evil character. Go figure, right? I hope she isn't too out of character and if she is... she will get more in character over time.

And in response to reviewer Drakochi: I've toyed with this idea for quite a long time myself since I'm a huge Steve Burnside fan and I love Resident Evil 4. I even tried roleplaying it with someone else! What direction this story is headed in is very similar to what you've stated, and I hope you enjoy my take on it and the characters, interactions, etc.

Another thing: all grammatical errors and the likes are my fault.

I hope you all enjoy and review. Suggestions are welcomed. Drop me a PM.

xxx

It was hard work, but after countless attacks, wasting of gun ammunition and skilful timing, Ada finally found the insignia key on top of one of the poor cabin roofs. It was odd, however, for she had looked there when the villagers began to attack and nothing was there but a bunch of dying leaves from the trees surrounding the village... but she questioned little about it, being more focused on her mission than anything else. It wasn't that much of a big deal either way; at least she could move on instead of looking for another route. _That_ was always a sweet thing.

Things wouldn't end up being that easy. She knew that and it would have been ignorant of her or anyone else in her position for that matter to think of it being easy. When she'd arrived in the village she figured that it would be a pretty quick job—nothing could really get in her way, besides Krauser, but he was supposed to be on her side anyway—until she seen him. Leon Scott Kennedy, the rookie cop she met in Raccoon City now turned government agent, running into the village and shooting at various plaga-infected Ganados and running into one of the cabins. Luck didn't seem to want to be on her side as of late.

So she tried to keep quiet as possible and to keep out of his way. Not that she was going to be loud if he hadn't been there; she just hoped that she didn't have to keep so secretive... and now, she realised, that the job was going to go slower than planned. If it'd been any other person she wouldn't give two shits—but now, things got personal on an emotional level, even if she didn't want them to be.

Two things she was sure of: she was going to have to reveal herself to him at some point, knowing that he wasn't prepared for what was in store for him and he _wasn't_ going to stop her from reaching her objective, no matter how much he got in the way. She knew he was capable of handling himself quite well—she'd seen it first hand back in Raccoon City, back when she wasn't as level-headed as she is now, as he got thrown into a nightmare without any guidance of what was going on—so she hoped that he wouldn't get in the way _too_ much. Even then she had her doubts.

Now she stood in a small living/dining room, face-to-face with a hooded man in a dirty black trench coat with glowing red eyes that reminded her of her superior, Albert Wesker. _Great, _she thought to herself as she drawn her handgun out from the holster upon her right leg, aiming it at the man in front of her with a slightly irritated expression on her face. Noticing that he didn't waver, she stepped forward cautiously, her heels creaking against the warped wooden floorboards.

"Who are you?" She questioned him with an eyebrow raised, "Do you speak English?"

This caused the man to let out a hearty laugh as one of his hands reached up to clutch his stomach. Ada found herself wondering how this fellow found what she said so hilarious but she refused to waver from her serious gaze, thus she stood and took in his laughter with her gun still raised.

"I apologise," He started after his booming laughter came out only as arrays of soft chuckles, his voice deep and muffled due to the purple scarf covering the lower half of his face, "I'm not finished settin' up shop... but I suppose for a pretty lady like you, I can sell 'ya some good items. I'd rather not keep a customer waitin'."

She then noticed the bulging backpack upon his back and realised that this man was absolutely harmless—infected, no doubt, but he didn't seem to be mindless like the other Ganados that were just attacking her not even five minutes ago—and even though she was in a hurry, she felt that she should indulge him. Besides, having simply just a Blacktail handgun wasn't going to be of any use, and she would most likely need some form of medical supplies due to the fact that the Ganados were throwing objects at her (not to mention the fact that said objects were dirty, used and some even _rusted_).

"What are you selling?" She asked, all seriousness still in her voice though her gun slightly lowered into a less threatening position. She treaded forth carefully until she was a few feet away from him.

He waved a glove-clad hand at her nonchalantly, dismissing her suspicious demeanour with another deep chuckle. It wouldn't be the first, nor the last, time that has happened to him; he was a pretty shady character due to his appearance and ability to just seem to "pop up wherever," but all-in-all he would be found to be very sweet and well liked by many of his customers—in fact, some of them even thanked him due to him being there to save their asses when in sticky situations. The truth of the matter was that he just cared for people who happened to wander into this situation just as he himself did, and tried his damned best to try to help them... and would feel absolutely terrible if he couldn't do so.

"What're 'ya buyin'?" He simply replied. His vision never left her face despite the gun being pointed at him.

Ada was silent for a moment before straightening herself and sliding the Blacktail into the gun holster that strapped along the exposed milky thigh of her right leg, clipping it securely in place for safety measures, "I need some medical supplies... and ammunition if you have any. I'm running short."

"Eheheh, no can do with the ammunition. The only ammunition I sell is the ones in the guns for safety precautions. I happen t' sell some medical supplies, but only two first aid sprays each buy since supplies are short."

"It's better than nothing." She replied shortly, "What do you take for money?"

"Pesetas. Seeing as how you don't seem to have any on you, you could sell me something for a very high price."

She thought for a moment, looking down at her person for anything of interest that would actually be worth selling. The only thing she had on her was a small brooch that clipped the back of her choker together and connected to the long black ribbons that flew behind her when she'd been running… until she remembered a small jewel bracelet she'd found in one of the shack houses in the village. Letting out a soft sigh she took a look at her wrist and unclipped the garment, watching it fall loosely and jingle against her forearm. Holding it out in front of the hooded merchant she raised an eyebrow as she inquired, "How much would this sell for?"

"Ahaha! Stranger, stranger! I'll buy it at a high price!" He responded, not really responding to her question. Ada soon realised that this man was definitely _not_ one for small talk and decided to just do business (not that she minded- she preferred things quiet and subtle, and she happened to be on a tight schedule herself).

Handing it to him he took it with vigour, having slipped it into his front pocket before opening one of the sides of his trench coat to expose random items dangling off of various pockets and a few pouches wrapped around his torso. Grabbing for the pockets nearest his heart he grabbed the first aid spray and tossed it towards her, her catching it immediately in midair before catching the other one with the opposite hand. The Merchant then stared at her for a moment, having closed his trench coat quickly, before shrugging off the heavy backpack on his back and lowering it to the ground in front of him. Leaning downward he unlatched it and opened it before digging into its contents briefly.

Having found what he wanted, he took out a dark leather belt and held it out towards her, "Put 'em in that if 'ya need t'. You don't seem t' be dressed for this sorta thing. Completely on the house."

She raised an eyebrow before placing the two first aid sprays on the small table in the room; she took the belt from his hand and examined it thoroughly. It had two pouches hanging from it; both spots could be used to hold the first aid sprays perfectly albeit pretty worn but still manageable to use. She clipped it around her waist, the two pouches resting at her left hip snugly. It was going to be a bit harder to perform most of her "tricks," but it wouldn't be too bad if it was tight enough. Grabbing the two first aid sprays and placing them in the two pouches, snapping them securely in place, she bid him a farewell with just a slight nod of her head and turned to leave.

The door was just about to close before she heard his gruff voice calling after her, "Heh, heh... come back any time!"

xxx

The Church wasn't nearly as spectacular as it was made out to be, much to Ada's bitter amusement. _You would think that with all of the "funds"Osmund Saddler has been asking for, it'd look better than a rundown shack_, she thought to herself as she made her way across the graveyard, eyes glancing at the ground repeatedly due to the rough footing of the dried patches of dying grass. The scenery definitely needed some work too—_definitely_ more colour despite the fact that it was a graveyard, but this was just her inner eye for detail talking.

Having already taken care of the Ganados plastered about the graveyard, she stepped towards the large wooden doors of the church. The stairs beneath her heels creaked upon her weight and she let out a soft sigh as soon as she saw that it was locked- or, rather, needed something to open it.

"I can never catch a break…" She said to herself in an amused tone under her breath while running one of her perfectly manicured fingers along the metallic framing of the insignia etched in the middle of the door. She wouldn't risk trying to kick it open and breaking her heel—oh no, that'd be uncomfortable and Ada didn't want to wear flats today (it would clash horribly with her whole ensemble).

Glancing to her right, she turned her heel and stepped down the stairs again before making her way down the path by the side of the church. Finding whatever it was to open it shouldn't be too much of a hassle, for she figured Osmund himself needed to get in to "preach" or do whatever he did there along with the people that followed the cult. Having found herself in front of what seemed to be an old Scandinavian clock that used the sun to tell time, she realized that the inside contained the cult's insignia—the exact same size and shape of the insignia etched into the churches door.

She fingered at it questioningly, not exactly sure how to open it. The marks on the edges of the contraption were odd and none of them stood out to her exactly… until she remembered that she saw three of them carved into three of the grave markers in the front. Turning it a couple times the contraption immediately opened up and she popped out the insignia only to hear a loud snapping noise come from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she frowned as her only exit was blocked by a steel gate that embedded itself into the ground. Of course. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

Placing the insignia back, the contraption immediately closed and there was the low noise of metal returning to its original place. Ada then exited the area, keeping note of its location as she walked down the path once again only to make a left turn and head her way down the raggedy looking bridge. Wary of her footing and taking careful steps, she stopped once she noticed the decent sized between the bridge where some of the board had fallen down to the water below.

She jumped across the warped wood and paused as the bridge shook slightly. Standing up straight, she then made her way down the path and ignored the small hutch that was on her left, her eyes lowering down to watch her heels to make sure they wouldn't get stuck in between the cracks of the wood.

Before she knew it she heard the sound of a roaring chainsaw and immediately she looked up to find herself face-to-face with a woman, head covered in dirty bandages with only one widened eye peaking out of it and dressed in dirty blue button-up and dirt encrusted apron, holding a chainsaw above her head. Ada hadn't even had time to think as she immediately launched herself to the right of the woman, doing a one-handed flip in the process before landing square on her feet. The woman had already turned around and was making her way towards her, the chainsaw still held high above her head threateningly, as Ada noticed the emerald coloured brooch hanging from her neck. It was just about the same size, if not a bit smaller, of the indentation in the contraption behind the Church and she knew that if she could get it off of this insane woman, she'd be able to use it to get the insignia to open the door.

She ducked as soon as the chainsaw woman lurched at her and swung one of her legs around the others ankles, immediately rolling forward as the Ganado flipped over her. Then, as the woman laid there silently on the ground, Ada flipped up from her crouching position and walked over to her hurriedly and leaned downward to grab the brooch from her neck.

As soon as she had done so, the chainsaw sister's pale calloused hand grabbed for her wrist and her head spun to look over her shoulder, letting out a shrill cry with her eye widened in anger. Ada yanked her hand away from the woman and did a backwards cartwheel to maintain distance, having grabbed for her handgun that was strapped in the gun holster on her thigh when she landed and aimed it at the woman who was slowly getting up from the ground.

Then she turned around as slowly as she did as she got up and, with another shrill cry, revved the engine of the chainsaw and ran towards the woman in red. Ada began shooting at her relentlessly, aiming for her head, chest and arms—but to little avail, and she soon found herself seconds away from becoming beheaded. She jolted to the side of the woman and placed a well-done round house kick to her back, causing her to slam into the rock of the hillside and the pouch around her waist to bump against her hip. She walked forward and, cocking her handgun, shot the woman in the head to hear a loud defining crack of skull penetration.

"I don't appreciate getting nearly beheaded. Keep this as a warning next time." She said under her breath as she kneeled down in front of the corpse and grabbed for the brooch, sliding it into one of the pockets of the pouch on her hip as she got up.

xxx

She had been right, of course. The brooch did seem to fit into the hole of the container and now she had to worry about what might be inside of the Church. If she happened to walk in to find Saddler standing at the altar, she would have to take him on immediately—and she, for one, didn't want to be found out just yet (well, she didn't want to get found out at all, but with the way things were occurring it was nearly inevitable). If this were to occur and he wouldn't have the Los Plagas sample on him, things would go from bad to worse in an instance because she knew that not even Salazar knew where he hid the thing.

She let out a soft sigh and placed the insignia inside of the hole etched into the door only to hear the faintest click of a lock unlocking. Pushing the door open, she found herself in front of many Ganados at once and got herself to work.

Head-shot. Head-shot. Head-shot. One after the other, as well as a few well-placed kicks to their stomachs, groins, and chests. She didn't have any time to play around and with that fact alone, she was hurrying. She climbed up the latter on the left once all of the Ganados were down only to see a wooden door in the middle of the small hallway. She could hear the faintest sounds of a woman banging and pleading on the door as well as whimpering, and she knew then that this was where they were keeping Ashley Graham, the president's daughter.

_So much for peace and quiet_, she thought as she stepped forward and made her way down the hallway, ignoring the door completely. Ashley wasn't of her concern—she was the reason Leon was here, and of course she would help the two of them if anything ever occurred, but this was the whole reason she would be running on an even tighter schedule (not to mention the reason why she even came to the Church in the first place). Leon would be here as soon as the villagers hear the ringing of the Church bell—they were oh so devoted to their "religion"—and then she would be able to go back to village and find herself en route to completing her objective.

Finding herself in front of a control panel that contained various knobs, she rested her hands on the edges of the sleek material and leaned on it ever so slightly. She amused this was where they would control the ringing of the Church bell… but how to figure that out, however, would be a bit of a problem. She turned the mechanism on and her attention immediately shot upward to the beam of light shining towards the multicoloured stained glass window near the top of the back wall. Normally stained glass windows would include a picture or something of the likes but this one seemed jumbled…and then it made perfect sense to Ada.

She turned the knobs carefully—the red a couple times to the right, the blue two times to the left, then the green once to the right—and an immediate click was sounded, the lights turning into the cults treasured insignia. This set off the Church bell and iron bars to slam down by the sides of the door Ashley was kept in, preventing both escape and entrance. Ada didn't have any time to ponder this as she jumped down the ledge to the ground.

_There. They should be off my back… and his._


End file.
